


In Spite of All the Danger

by amandabeicker



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawyer nunca había sido de los que se piensan demasiado las cosas. Las reflexiones y las listas de pros y contras no iban demasiado con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Spite of All the Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers hasta el _5x08. LaFleur_. Escrito para el prompt _#1. It’s my life, it’s now or never. I ain’t gonna live forever_ de la [Tabla canciones # 1](http://amandabeicker.livejournal.com/33394.html) (Side A) de la comunidad [](http://survivalismo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://survivalismo.livejournal.com/)**survivalismo**.

****I. IN SPITE OF ALL THE DANGER   
  
 _It’s my life, it’s now or never. I ain’t gonna live forever._  
  
( _It’s my life_ , **Bon Jovi** )  
  
  
Sawyer nunca había sido de los que se piensan demasiado las cosas. Las reflexiones y las listas de pros y contras no iban demasiado con él.  
  
Pero Juliet sí parecía pensárselo todo. Y mucho.  
  
—Me voy a marchar —le susurró aquel día, sentada en el suelo del muelle, esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa. El brillo de sus ojos le decía que era una decisión a la que le había dado muchas vueltas.  
  
En aquel caso, el primer pensamiento que acudió a la mente de Sawyer (como una de aquellas ideas fugaces que tienen tanto sentido que es extraño que no existieran desde siempre), fue muy peligroso. De esas decisiones que cambian el curso del destino, la vida, o lo que sea que fuera.  
  
De esas frases que marcan un antes y un después.  
  
—Pero… ¿quién me va a apoyar? —le soltó a Juliet, mirándola fijamente—. ¡Vamos! Dame dos semanas. Sólo pido dos semanas.  
  
Y cuando las palabras apenas acababan de abandonar sus labios, todo (el muelle, el agua, sus miradas, la dulce sonrisa de Juliet) pareció congelarse.  
  
Como si ya hubiera empezado a cambiar.  
 

_x x x_

  
Era imposible no disfrutar de la aparente paz de las soleadas mañanas en Dharmaville. El suave viento, la tranquilidad, la sensación de cotidianeidad que siempre había odiado pero ahora no le parecía tan mal. Aunque solían ser mucho mejores cuando no estaba perdido en medio de la nada, sentado sobre la hierba, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta del maldito coche y las manos arrancando flores y briznas de hierba húmeda.

—¡Mira por donde! —gritó (quizá para sí mismo) al vislumbrar un reconocible todoterreno acercándose por el camino. Cuando el sonido del motor se detuvo, añadió, con toda la intención—: ¡Ya era hora!

Fue Juliet quien salió del coche, vestida con aquel mono azul de Dharma: —Hola, James —le saludó, ignorando por completo su tono.

—Enhorabuena por llegar antes del cambio de estación —siguió él, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Al menos yo aún no he estropeado ningún coche —señaló Juliet, acercándose a comprobar el lamentable estado del vehículo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Probablemente que este coche tiene más de mil años —adivinó Sawyer—. ¿Has venido a recogerme?

—No. He venido a dejarte aquí —repuso ella. Le miró a los ojos intensamente antes de dejar escapar una sonrisa, que se coló tímidamente entre sus finos labios—. Anda, sube.

Sawyer hizo un gesto con las manos; un gesto que decía ‘¡gracias a Dios, por fin!’. Antes de entrar al todoterreno de Juliet para largarse de allí de una maldita vez, se volvió hacia ella. Su mano le tendía una de las flores, su cara esbozaba una sonrisa divertida: —Tu recompensa, rubia.

Cuando Juliet le devolvió una mirada confundida y desconfiada por toda respuesta, él volvió a encogerse de hombros. Porque ni siquiera había pensado por qué.

—Ya ves que sí te hago regalos- aclaró desenfadadamente. Y sonrió una vez más. Como tantas veces esa mañana.

_x x x  
_

  
Sawyer nunca había sido de los que se piensan demasiado las cosas. Entonces, ¿por qué en aquel momento dudaba?

Era una de esas noches que parecen amaneceres. Luminosa, cálida, con el cielo debatiéndose entre el rosa, el azul y el negro en sus espesas nubes. Y ellos estaban sentados en una de las mesas de madera del porche. Sólo ellos dos, hablando de la reunión eterna (y desastrosa) que habían tenido aquella tarde; haciendo tiempo hasta que fuera la hora de acostarse. O hasta que fuera la hora de decidir no dormir en absoluto, qué más daba.

—¿Entonces no hay forma de hacer que Radzinsky ceda? —susurró ella con suavidad. La débil luz de las lámparas y las estrellas le daban a su cara un resplandor tenue, casi mágico.

—Si la hay, a mí no se me ocurre —repuso él, con aquel tono exagerado que impregnaba su voz cuando estaba indignado—. Pero te diré una cosa: Radzinsky puede hacer lo que le dé la gana. De hecho, puede coger un bote salvavidas y navegar muy lejos en dirección al horizonte, si me dan a escoger.

El comentario, dicho a gritos, le arrancó una risa a Juliet. Negó con la cabeza, balanceando la coleta en la que había recogido su pelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior: —Eso es discreción, James.

El bufido divertido que soltó Sawyer sonó como una carcajada; risas compartidas y miradas fijas durante demasiado tiempo. Juliet seguía sonriéndole a su lado, y Sawyer lo supo. Supo que era entonces.

‘Era’ muchas cosas, como si pudiera definirse de mil formas distintas aunque el significado continuara siendo el mismo. Por Sawyer, podía llamarse como le viniera en gana. Cara o cruz. Ahora o nunca. Arriesgarse o vacilar. Vivir o no vivir. El nombre no importaba, lo único que contaba era que, después de todo, ¿qué era la vida sin tomar grandes riesgos?

Unos centímetros de menos y sus labios se chocaron bruscamente, sin previo aviso, en un beso hosco, rápido, inesperado. El impulso hizo que Juliet perdiera el equilibrio, inclinándose hacia atrás hasta que él la sujetó con un brazo firme, aferrándose a ella como si no hubiera nada más.

Y Juliet podría haber hecho muchas cosas porque, ¿cómo reaccionas ante algo así? Pero entre todas ellas, en vez de separarse, apartarle, o permitir que sus labios dejaran escapar el ‘¿por qué has hecho eso?’ que tenía en la punta de la lengua… le devolvió el beso. 


End file.
